Ambulances are able to carry only a very small number of patients (generally only one or two). This limitation makes it cumbersome and time-consuming to transport all the victims or patients that have treatment or evacuation needs when a mass casualty event or disaster occurs, or a mass evacuation of patients is required. Currently, when such an event occurs, many ambulances are called to transport the victims, and, given the limited number of ambulances generally available within a given geographic area, the total number of patients that can be transported and treated is limited. Furthermore, if all conventional ambulances are used for transport, people in other coverage areas might suffer because ambulances are not available to handle other emergencies.
Large vehicles specially outfitted to carry multiple persons have been developed to respond to these large scale events. The budgets of local, state, federal and private emergency response agencies, however, have been reduced, or not funded at all. This restricts the ability of these entities to afford the cost associated with the purchase of a large specially configured vehicle.
Many municipalities have school buses and multiple passenger buses that have the capacity to carry large numbers of persons. These vehicles, however, do not have the ability to carry non-ambulatory, prone persons. These vehicles also lack the ability to carry injured persons who may need continued treatment or monitoring during transportation.
There remains a need, therefore, for a system and method whereby a large truck or bus can be converted to transport a plurality of non-ambulatory persons. The ability to convert or retrofit existing equipment with a stretcher transportation system can lead a cost-effective method of providing increased capabilities to providers. Such a system must be adaptable to fit various interior wall and ceiling dimensions and shapes to permit a secure installation.